Demon story for lck of a better title
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: Something happens in the eighth door and now the demons are BACK! Jade's suddenly queen of the ShadowKhan agian. But the demons sem good this time and Jade's powers are weak...what dose that have to do with what HsiWu's planing Jade/HsiWu CJade/CPacho
1. Jade Chan

I'm sorry, I was watching Jackie Chan when I realized that there were like NO mentions of my fave pairing on fanfiction…so I made one, might make some more. I warn you to get this you must have seen, Tale of the Demon Tail/Demon in Di-Skies ((Season 2 episode 9-also everything after she said "so long Seymour" didn't happen)), Queen of the Shadowkhan ((Season 2 episode 6)), Attack of the J-clones ((Season 3 episode 17)), and The eighth door ((season 2 episode 11)). Now could you bear with me and pretend they all happened in that order? Add the correct shows in between if you want but, _those _have to stay in that order. Thanks, if you haven't seen any you can find them on YouTube. This is during 'The eighth door' right after the demons infiltrated the mirror to talk to Shendu and he told them about his 'spell book'. Ok. Thanks

Jade sat up on the shoulder of the large Po Kong, after scratching her back twice she was now sure that the woman didn't know she was there. Shendu disappeared with his body and turned the mirror the opposite way, covering it with a sheet and going off to probably help his minion. A small moment later the cover was pulled back off and a young Mexican boy was at the mirror, looking in with pure concentration, a young woman was next to him, staring and looking.

"PACHO, VIPER" She yelled, jumping off of her shelter and into zero gravity, she landed on the stone next to the mirror and ran to talk to her friends. The Demons all hissed or growled when they saw her, they seemed to remember her, even with only the few moments or brief glances they had of her. They didn't attack-already she was too close to the mirror, and destroying it would snap their connection with Shendu, they didn't want that. "You don't know how happy I am to see you" She called, inches away from the mirror, but not touching it

"Oh Señorita _Yede_, I am happy to see you as well, I need you to touch the glass, I can help you if you do Jade" The boy smiled as he went to the mirror. Jade stopped in her tracks, and then stared for a moment. Her hands hovered a millimeter away from the glass. Jade's eyes narrowed for a moment, Pacho couldn't pronounce her name, nor were his eyes one green, the other red.

"Viper, its clone Pacho!" She informed. He smiled sheepishly and nodded, the Viper giggled. She was a clone to!!

"I thought I was getting better with my accent, oh well" He smiled again, before looking behind him at something, clone Viper looked too

"You both talk too much, if she gets much louder, they'll find us." clone Viper moved slightly, waiting for a response, her voice was off, to high. Her height was also off; she was _so _short. Jade mentally cursed herself, how didn't she notice that before she basically _told _the demons she was there?

"Señorita Jade if you would just put your hand on the glass for a moment" He stopped when Jade pulled her hand away, she didn't trust him. He looked behind him and nodded. He smiled at her again before stepping back a few steps. Clone Jade took his place, her orange hoodie pulled over her head, her eyes flashing dangerously

"Hey me" The voice called from under the hood. "I have a business proposition for you. Look, um…we clones are stuck in section thirteen until we're 'figured out' then their probably going to destroy us. That will only take about a year, but I just pretty please want to be you for a year…come on one year, what could it hurt?" Jade thought about it for a moment.

"You'll get me out in _one_ year?" Jade asked considering it. Clone Jade nodded

"Maybe even sooner-depending on…variables and junk, like let's say, you getting out on your own or something"

"And how am I supposed to get out by myself…come to think about it, how will I survive a year with a bunch of demons?!" Jade finally realized why she was so upset with the idea plan; it was missing a crucial step. Clone Jade smiled wider, the hood moving slightly to show that her hair had gotten longer

"I've got that part _all_ figured out" The way she said it made Jade feel just a bit off. The clone continued "You can put something in between the mirror, for example; if I wanted to let you feel something them I would press it to the mirror and then you could feel it, I have a er…_talisman_, I just need a you to put your hand to the glass to get it on…er through, come on" Jade took a step back, why did she not trust her once evil clone? Jade thought for a bit, weighing the options

"No way dude" Jade said, determined. Clone Jade smirked

"I'm afraid I can't let you say no…I have ways of making you see it my way" She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small blue book. Her eyes narrowed as the real Jade's widened. The clone looked through the book, reading a few things to herself, she stopped and one entry and grinned maliciously "Last chance". The real Jade growled at her, the clone smirked and cleared her throat before starting to read dramatically "Dear diary, Tomorrow I will be doing the craziest thing imaginable" Jade gasped, she recognized this entry; she spared a quick glance at Hsi Wu, he didn't look like he was listening, just angry that she was there. Clone Jade continued "I'm going to ask Seymour to the school dance that's on Friday. Seymour is the kindest, sweetest, most wonderful, per" Jade placed her palm on the mirror. Clone Jade smiled and pressed a damp paper to the glass. "See—I always get what I want"

"Only you would be SO incredibly mean as to read off the page about the demon, _when_ he's sitting right there!!!" Jade growled at her mirror image. Clone Jade widened her eyes.

"You liked a demon?" She sounded surprised "I only read this one because your still wearing the necklace, and the other half is taped on the book" Jade's eyes widened as she motioned for the clone to stop, Clone Jade didn't seem to notice, because she turned the book anyway, allowing everybody to see the broken necklace taped to the top of the diary.

"Give **me **MY** DIARY**" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs. Clone Viper looked behind her franticly

"Keep the kid quiet" Viper demanded, in a hushed whisper. Clone Jade pushed the book through the mirror—portal, to small and week for anything living to go through. The diary flew to far; Jade was only happy that it was away from the clone, She was grumbling under her breath about evil stupid magic clones. Clone Viper walked up to the mirror and looked at Jade critically Clone Jade moved to the side; still holding the cloth to her hand through the mirror. "I don't know why they sprung us to do this to you, but, they have the stabilizing potion we need" Clone Viper growled, the high voice near squeaking in irritation. Jade's eyes widened, before she could ask Shadowkhan appeared out of nowhere, each holding a blue potion. Before clone Viper could reach for it their bodies started to glow a strange shade of dark red. Within a moment they were all different. Clone Viper was a mere teenager, her hair in a ponytail with a pink bow, her jumpsuit a baby blue dress with matching sweater and purse, Mary Jane shoes on her feet. Clone Pacho's hair was a sort of beige color; his skin was green and his red eye purple even though his outfit hadn't changed at all. Clone Jade was also a teenager; she now had a backwards blue baseball cap, an orange denim jacket, her pants actually hit her foot and her sneakers were falling apart. She had grown a lot in a short time, now at least a foot taller; her already longer hair was mostly in a ponytail through the bottom, the only proof she was still supposed to be Jade was the color scheme and the bangs. There were strangled cries of surprise from beyond the mirror.

"_W-O-W"_ Jade dragged the word out into three syllables. The demons behind her widened their eyes.

"Dudes, two four six eight we need that potion, it can't wait" Clone Viper snarled out, sounding like a typical valley girl cheerleader. The Shadowkhan took one look at Jade with the cloth on her hand, then nodded and handed the potion to clone Viper

"Not Again" Clone jade complained, running her hands angrily through her bang. Clone Viper took the potion and distributed it, to the three and also three to clones not in front of the mirror. Upon drinking the potion they reverted back to who they were supposed to look like. "_Now_ you see why we lied, well?" Jade rolled her eyes at the clone

"Firstly, you could have just asked, and secondly why don't you want to get older? I've been trying to find spells to do that; your crazy, shrinking back down" Jade explained to her doppelganger. Clone Jade opened her mouth to explain, but thought better of it, and closed her mouth; rolling her eyes as she did so. Clone Jade removed the cloth and Jade's skin turned blue as her eyes turned red. It was only for a split second, one so small that when Jade put her hand to her face to see what had been done, nothing was different. Jade held up her bare hand to the light from the mirror, trying to find a difference. Nothing caught her eye; however the special demon eyes in the void caught the tattoo that hadn't been there before, the same tattoo that was on the _last_ copy of the demon archives—now the one inside the netherworld. "I'm…O.k.? weird" before Jade could ask her clone anything clone Pacho put the sheet back over the mirror, forcing the portal to disappear. Hsi Wu flew at her, picking her up in one hand and holding her there, he used the other hand to grab the discarded diary.

"Let's get you out of the way, shall we?" He asked as he flew up. Po Kong, Tchang Zu, and Tso Lan were all shouting something at him, but he ignored them and calmly flew Jade up to a high and secluded rock, Jade screaming all the way. Jade didn't notice that he was getting smaller, that he had to transfer her from one hand till she was being held by her arms in his hands, then when he had to wrap his arms around her; she was struggling too much to realize when his rough skin became cloth. He landed on a rock far too high for anybody without wings to ever even _see_ let alone reach. "Please stop screaming, it's giving me a headache" He said from behind her, his voice was different, but familiar. Jade turned and gasped, 'Seymour Wu-Jahossits' was standing in front of her…granted with wings and talons, but the goal had been achieved; she had a familiar face.

"Why are you…in that body, why'd you take me here" She looked around for a way off when Hsi Wu answered, still in his human voice

"You're safer up here; it'll take me less time to fly up and grab you then it will for one of them to use their powers to find you and do…well, you can imagine. As for why I'm in this body, I figured you'd want a familiar face to talk to." He shrugged slightly, the wings falling back into his back. He retracted his talons and the human illusion was complete. He took the diary out of his bag. "Person ever! We're like yin and yang, good and bad, left and right" He continued reading, stopping only when Jade _attacked _him.

"GIVE ME THAT" She yelled as she lunged at him, bent on getting the book back. He held her off with his and ducked her swings.

"Now, now, what's the magic word? You wouldn't want your uncles to think you're less polite then a _demon_ would you?" As if to emphasize his point his tail grew back, he tapped her on the shoulder with it and used the distraction to grab her from behind in a binding hug.

"Hey, no fair" She protested, he laughed, She resigned herself to sighing…not that she'd ever admit it but, she _loved_ his laugh, she missed it. "Why are you helping me?" She asked in a distracted manner, mostly to keep her mind away from the laugh of her would be best friend. He seemed genuinely surprised by the question  
"That's what friends do, remember?" He asked back with a smile. Jade's eyes widened, he continued "We _are_ still friends…right?" Jade nodded hesitantly. "Good, 'cause I missed you" He admitted with a smile. Jade smiled back—Hsi Wu was her friend.

"You know Shendu's lying, right—only one of you can go through the portal." Hsi Wu nodded

"And you have to get back to our family" He relented sadly. That sat in silence for a moment, sad, then out of nowhere the stories started; fantastic tales on both sides of their adventures. Neither 'child' noticed Tso Lan bringing them down slowly but surely. Bai Tza was the first one to see them and used her water powers to approach them. She got a strange look on her face and motioned for her siblings to stay quiet, they listened, and then they heard a sound that was near alien to them

"And then Tohru asks him to say it again, and while he does he totally kicks his butt!!" At this moment both of them burst into laughter.

"Yeah, well that's _nothing_ when we were upside Po Kong was hungry, so she ordered some villagers to make her a feast out of the sheep, that was her favorite food at the time. Anyways she was eating her stew, and she didn't realize that they only sheared the sheep until she saw them walking around." Both of them burst into laughter again. Po Kong did her equivalent to blushing and Xiao Fung chucked quietly

"Well this one time Jackie was sleepwalking and Uncle found him, so Uncle says too Jackie 'You break my antiques when you sleepwalk' and them when Jackie says he doesn't sleepwalk Uncle starts yelling at him for breaking the antiques for fun" By this time they were surrounded, the kids were still laughing. Hsi Wu opened his mouth to tell a story, when he looked up and saw his siblings.

"Sorry Jade" He grabbed her with one hand and started to re-grow his wings.

"WAIT" Dai Gui was the one that spoke. "Let's hear another story" He asked as Hsi Wu landed uncertainly.

Tso Lan "Such a sweet child, we won't kill you…we won't allow you to leave, we just won't kill you. One of _us_ must leave you realize. Jade thought quickly.

"What's keeping you all _from_ going through the portal anyway?" She asked "I thought it was just that it was only open long enough to let one of you out, but there must be a spell or something?" Hsi Wu shook his head. Jade looked confused, but then smiled "So why don't you hold it open so that you can all get through and then let me out if it works? Hsi Wu opened his mouth to explain why that wouldn't work, but had to close it…that was a _good _idea. Tso Lan looked confused as well.

"We never thought of that" Bai Tza told the girl sheepishly. "But the chi wizard will never allow for us to leave." She pointed out. Jade thought for a moment before Hsi Wu caught her eye.

"You're right, Uncle will never let _demons _leave" She grabbed Hsi Wu "But he may let more 'humans' leave." She grinned, happy at her quick thinking. The demons all looked at each other, Jade continued "And Hsi Wu already has a human name and everything" Bai Tza looked at her brother, one eyebrow raised.

"Seymour…Wu-Jahossits" He allowed, scratching his head; a human habit he'd picked up sometime during the week he'd been in the real world.

"First name, fine, _last_ _name_ HAS to go" Tso Lan said calmly. Hsi Wu growled

"Come on, let's go to the portal, then me and Hsi Wu can teach you to be human" Jade said, holding his shoulder, not doing anything but providing support. "He's _really _good at it, not even Jackie could tell." Hsi Wu smiled at her attempt to stop his siblings.

"Hsi Wu, take her there first…the chi wizard will want to see her, then come back here, understood?" Bai Tza ordered Hsi Wu nodded; he took Jade and flew away, returning moments later. "Did anyone else see the symbol on the girl's hand?" She asked once her brother was back. They all nodded

"So she is queen of the Shadowkahn, what's the big deal?" Tchang Zu asked, not prepared for the near drowning

"So!! She can help us to attain total world conquest that much easier!! She _could_ do it on her own if she wanted to, the tattoo will corrupt her; we just have to make sure she is corrupted in _our_ favor. If the Chi Wizard get's his hands on her he may realize that he can corrupt the tattoo into removing evil chi and destroying us forever. Hsi Wu has the right idea, we befriend her, demons being to close will slow the process, and we will be able to influence her." Bai Tza explained

The portal opened and Shendu was thrown back in.

"Every demon for themselves" He proclaimed, he was then confused as his siblings only held the door, not going through, and even more confused by the fact that they were in their human forms.

"We have to help him too" Jade clarified when they all stared at her as if to ask if they had to. Tso Lan grumbled, but used his gravity powers to propel Shendu through the portal first. The door now tried even harder to close but they held it. They left in the exact order they were freed by the box. Hsi Wu and Bai Tza stayed behind to make sure Jade got through, then Hsi Wu left; Bai Tza was almost left inside. Once outside Jade was instantly picked up by Jackie and Toruh.

"Well, now that you understand our story—we thank you much for allowing us out" Po Kong's human form of a plump but elderly woman had been chosen to explain to Uncle the story of the 'humans'. Uncle nodded, apparently buying the story, whatever it had been. Po Kong smiled at Uncle broadly and turned to leave.

"Well Jade, It was nice meeting you, I think I'll be going to your school so; I guess I'll see you around" Hsi Wu played his part for if anyone wondered why he was suddenly around again. Uncle snapped up at the voice

"TTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POLITE DEMON CHILD" Uncle screamed, puffer fish in hand he waved it over them, saying the incantation. They all glowed from the spell. "MANY demons, Uncle must use proper chi spells to make sure they are ALL put back, Jade, do you realize what you have done! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Geez Uncle, calm down—the demons are cool. We talked it out and they promised if I helped them all get out then they'd be good" Jade smiled, a bit guiltily at the implications of what she'd done fully hit her. Uncle went on another one of his tangents. Jackie fainted; Toruh held him up and started to fan him. Jackie woke up about three minutes later; he took one long look at the demons in front of him and started murmuring 'bad day' to himself again. Jade got a sudden look as she realized _where _she was. "OH Jackie can we go?!" Jackie looked at her like she was insane, he opened his mouth to say something but Jade stopped him. "I know I'm grounded, I'll have no T.V. or game station ((IDK)) for a month and I'll actually stay home the next time you go out to fight evil but I was just in the netherworld for a whole _week_ can I start being grounded tomorrow _please?_" She punctuated the please with an innocent smile and batted her eyes. Jackie sighed, his niece would be the death of him, and he knew it. He gave her a small smile—all she needed because she grabbed Hsi Wu and pulled him with her through the gate to moose world telling him how much he'd love it. Jackie sighed again and looked up at the demons in front of him; the six _seemed_ harmless enough for now.

"Uncle" He started to ask when Uncle poked him, harshly

"QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Uncle must do research" Uncle looked at the six s well, then back to where Hsi Wu was with Jade "A lot of Research, Come Apprentice"


	2. Hsi Wu

"JADE" Bai Tza giggled; her now short, wavy, blue hair tickled the face of her young companion; causing Jade to snicker even harder. It was no great secret that Dai Gui _hated _flowers, but now he couldn't even try to use what was left of his earth powers to get rid of them because they were water lilies; courtesy of Jade and Bai Tza.

"Hey that's my line" came a male voice. Jade paled; Bai Tza rushed her into the chute that led to the kitchen. "Jade?" Jackie called as he came into the room. Bai Tza grabbed a book quickly and shrugged when he peeked in. He glared at her "Jade is a handful already we do not need mischievous teenage _demons_ to give her ideas" He scolded

"I have _no_ clue what you're talking about" Bai Tza smiled. Jackie nodded, but still looked suspicious. He left the room; shaking his head. Uncle had made it so that they couldn't access their full powers or even forms…still; it didn't make them any better...though it had somehow given them super speed. He grabbed a broom and started hitting the ceiling.

"Hey Mr. Jackie is Jade allowed to… uh, not that it's any of my business, but what are you doing?" Jackie looked to see Hsi Wu standing there with a confused expression on his face.

"If you are looking for Jade, I think she's in the air—vent's…and whatever you want to do with her, make sure she is home by six and that it is not dangerous, she _needs _to get out of the house before you're brother finds her." Jackie sighed "AND TAKE HER HOMEWORK WITH YOU" He called to the empty space where Hsi Wu had been standing, he was positive the demon boy heard him. Sure enough Hsi Wu rounded the corner a moment later with Jade's backpack slung over his shoulder and Jade in tow. He retracted his wings as he opened the door for her. Jackie sighed again and put the broom down; he was quickly gaining a love of chamomile tea with eight demons plus Jade. He went to the kitchen and saw Tso Lan and Uncle deep in a game of chess, Po Kong was cooking…again.

"Hello Jackie" She said without looking up at him, "Jade just flew down the chute—I take it that, that means you were looking for her? Hsi Wu just came and got her." He nodded, currently liked Tso Lan, Po Kong, and Hsi Wu best out of the demons. Two out his three favorites had turned into older, calm, kind people…Hsi Wu was just polite enough to actually listen to him.

"Hello Po Kong, Tso Lan, Uncle. They went somewhere…she pulled a prank on Dai Gu again, I think Bai Tza was involved…I thought she was second oldest." He groaned into his hand.

"She likes to think of it as 'practicing' she is very immature in human form, just as Hsi Wu is very polite…we don't quite know why but we think personality changes appear with the age difference." Tso Lan's gentle voice drifted from the chessboard right before he gave a triumphant "Checkmate" Uncle groaned into his hands.

"Uncle's game is off due to bad chi in air from demons" Uncle said, apparently this was his excuse for why he hadn't won a game against Tso Lan in a week. Tso Lan and Po Kong laughed; they knew the real reason…he cheated; he moved the pieces with gravity so that he always won.

"Here Jackie" Po Kong said giving him the chamomile tea.

"Ah, thank you, I think I might get addicted to your tea." He smiled as she nodded to show she accepted the complement.

"Has there been any news; on Shendu" She asked in an offhand manner. Jackie sighed into his tea, Tso Lan was right. Personality differences; Bai Tza was an immature teenager with short wavy blue hair, midriff showing tops, and a nose ring. Hsi Wu was a polite boy around Jade's age with spiked hair. Dai Gu was a smarter, middle aged gym teacher at the school. Xaio Fung was a semi—strict, middle aged man with a hearty laugh, and a game to teach or play. Tchang Zu was a kinder teenage boy with a love of acting. Tso Lan was now uncle's age, male, and more open about cheating. And Po Kong had gone to a grandmother like state as a woman that seemed twenty but acted sixty, and had grey stripes, a tiny frame, and no wrinkles, apparently they each had a plethora of human forms—but this was the one she decided on when Uncle was doing the spell.

"No, I am sorry, section thirteen has been tracking Valmont but…it's like he disappeared off the face of the earth." He relented. Her face fell

"Oh…no worry, I just wanted to let him know he shouldn't come back—lying to us and all." She turned to hide her now glassy eyes; she had truly hoped. No matter, the only important thing was that he was o.k. even if he was being chased. Jackie sighed and wished he had better news to give to her but. His phone rang suddenly

"Hello?" It was Captain Black "New York? Why" Another response, everyone was too busy staring at him to notice the small girl reenter the room with ice cream in hand "WHAT—Why is he attacking Madison Square Garden? O.K.…We'll be there. Your brother is trying to open a portal in Madison Square Garden." He was interrupted by the very voice of trouble

"Madison Square Garden, when do we leave?" Jackie turned to see Jade and Hsi Wu; Hsi Wu with Jade's backpack ad both of them with ice cream.

"_You_ are staying here and finishing your homework." Jackie groaned. He turned to Hsi Wu. "And you're going to keep her here." After some thought he went to the vent that led to Bai Tza's room. "BOTH of you are staying with Jade"

"WHAT" Jade demanded. Jackie shrugged

"If secret agent Babysitters cannot keep you here then _demon _babysitters might be able to." Jackie explained he was quite happy with himself over the plan. Triple 'AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW's met his ears and he turned to see that Bai Tza had gotten downstairs. "Not to mention demon babysitters might actually be fast enough to catch you" He murmured as an apple seemingly appeared in Hsi Wu's hand. The boy grinned a toothy smirk at the look on Jackie's face and, adopting a more innocent one—ate his apple. "I will see you in a few days" Jackie bent down and kissed Jade's head. "And no 'buts'" he added and went upstairs to pack his things. He paused and looked down "Hsi Wu is in charge."

"WHAT" Came the calls from the two girls

"He is responsible." Jackie chided them. "And I will leave money for pizza…and _all_ of you get your homework done; Got It?"

"Yes Uncle Jackie" Jade groaned, followed by one miserable and one smug

"Yes Mr. Chan"

* * *

Just had to end it here…no clue


	3. Anoucement

Attention all my readers (if you still bother to read me) There are going to be some changes, I sugest you visit my profile for more infromation.


	4. Bai Tza

"Hsi Wu?" The demon boy was standing at the opening to the airport. Jackie had mistakenly used his real name in shock. Luckily, Hsi Wu hadn't responded. "Er…Seymour!" He called. Now he turned, flawless in his guise.

"Hi Mr. Chan!" He called with a wave. Jackie's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here? Uh-I mean, weren't you and your sister supposed to be watching Jade?" Hsi Wu looked around

"I'm pretty sure Tess is around here somewhere." He murmured, then noticed Jackie's luggage. "Ah!" He took the suitcase from him and unzipped it. Jade tumbled out. "There's Jade" His Wi zipped the suitcase back up and handed it to Jackie. It was mostly empty without Jade taking up space. "There ya go" He smiled. Jade pouted

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Jade growled. Hsi Wu laughed as he guided her away.

"You are in _SO _much trouble when we get back home!" Jackie yelled.

"Uncle Jackie, I didn't even make it onto the plane this time!" Jade defended. Jackie remained glaring

"Umm…she _does _have a point." Hsi Wu pointed out. Jackie glared at the both of them.

"Whose side _are_ you on" Jackie asked. Hsi Wu laughed.

"Come on Jade, we have to go find Tess. She was planning something." With that Hsi Wu took Jade by the shoulders and took her away from the situation. Jackie sighed. Behind him, Dai Gui snarled at her. Jackie had forgotten they were there in the first place. He decided that the anger of the students toward Jade as Dai Gui took out his anger on _them _would be punishment enough.

"Would you lighten up, she's a little girl. What couldshe have possibly done to you?" Dai Gui turned his glare to his brother. Xaio Fung was grinning at him. The ground started to shake. As Xaoi Fung got more upset at his brother, the wind began to pick up harshly. Suddenly a bolt of lightning cut between the two.

"Are you two insane?! Quarreling in the streets, I can't believe it! We are a family, a giant tree branching to the stars!"

"Is he quoting 'Dreamgirls'?" Torhu whispered to Po Kong. She shrugged. Dai Gui and Xaoi Fung were seriously reconsidering their argument as Tchang Zu proceeded to lecture them using quotes from plays and musicals.

"Tommy!" Tso Lan called. Instantly, his brother stopped talking, though he was depressed he'd been interrupted in the middle of a tirade. Tso Lan glared at them both. I believe it is worse that you are using your '_you know what's' _in the street" He chastised.

"Sorry Elder" the three intoned.

"Why are we getting on a plane with five demons?" Jackie asked himself. "Why is my life so crazy? All I wanted to do was find rare artifacts, is that too much to ask? Why are demons apart of the equation?" He hadn't realized he was speaking out loud until Uncle put his hand on his shoulder. Jackie looked back at the old man and softly smiled, before Uncle buried a book in his scalp.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU SAY SUCH THINGSWHERE EVERYONE CAN HEAR IS NO WONDER JADE ALWAYS FINDS US YOU CANNOT KEEP SECRETS!" As Uncle reprimanded Jackie, he kept hitting him on top of the head. Torhu held his hands up, unsure of whether or not he should stop his sensei.

"There are people looking at us" Uncle sighed as if he hadn't heard Torhu in the first place.

"Jackie, go get Uncle's luggage, along with the luggage of Elder." Jackie groaned, but did as he was told. Po Kong giggled.

"It could be worse Jackie." Jackie sighed

"You are right, at least H-er…Seymour and Tess are watching Jade. They will make sure she's not just doing whatever she wants." He missed the covert glances the demons gave one another. Uncle stopped moving. Though he hadn't heard the comment, something felt wrong in the air.

"Uncle" Tchang Zu interrupted his thoughts. "Can I review once more, just to make sure I'm totally in character?" Uncle narrowed his eyes at the energy in the air, before going back to Tchang Zu.

"Review when we are on plane. Private jet where no ears are." Tchang Zu bowed once.

"But of course, I was merely asking in advance." Tchang Zu smiled and they all began to walk to the plane. He sent an unnoticed spark into a fountain as they passed it. Jackie just felt relieved that they were meeting the rest of the 'J—Team' in New York.

* * *

Bai Tza sat in the kitchen unconcernedly. Hsi Wu came down and raised an eyebrow as he saw her.

"Jade?" He asked. Bai Tza thought a bit. "Quite possibly half-way to the airport by now." She murmured. Hsi Wu gasped

"She's _what? _How could you let her get that far?" He growled. His wings and claws came out as he got irritated at her. She threw her head back and laughed. "How can you laugh at a time like this? We have to keep him happy so he doesn't send us back" He hissed to her.

"We also need to keep _her _happy. She's our primary objective, remember?" He snarled at her, perhaps it would have been more convincing if he did not have a mostly human face.

"If he sends us back too soon, her happiness will not matter!" She sighed a bit, then leaned over and ruffled his fake hair.

"I have a plan. You will go get her from her uncle, bring her here. It will make him trust us more. We keep her here with a party. The others have been informed to herd Shendu to Albany. You will be there with her come tomorrow during lunch. You will be helping her 'study' for a geography test. Chan gets to believe that we've been protecting her, that it is an accident. She will get her 'action' regardless of accident or not. And—

"And I will be there the entire time to 'protect' her when one of our siblings makes sure something has gone wrong." He finished. He grinned at her sister. "Genius. I had thought you were falling into your own character too well." She scoffed

"Nonsense. The Chi Wizard thinks himself more powerful than he actually is. Now, go get your girlfriend." Hsi Wu's human skin blushed brightly.

"She is not my girlfriend" He protested.

"Why not? The queen of the Shadow Kahn and the bride of the Sky Demon, she will be putty in our hands."

"I did not say I wasn't _trying. _It will not take me long to fly to the airport and back. You better get ready for your new 'best friend'." Bai Tza scowled

"You have a head start. Don't patronize me." Hsi Wu grinned at her.

"I'm trying for a harder position. She's very lonely. It shouldn't take you this long." She shrugged. "I don't think Dai Gui got the memo about making her like us...

"He's playing into _my _hand. We'll be harder to pry apart than a traditional finger trap. Especially when his short fuse scares her and I'm there for the rescue." Hsi Wu nodded.

"How long?"

"She hasn't shown any visible signs. But there have been Shadow Kahn in my room, where she spends a lot of her time."

"I've noticed them at school as well, so a month?" Bai Tza nodded; both got cruel smiles for a moment. The doorbell rang.

"That would be the pizza. You must hurry, or she'll be on the plane and you will not get the recognition of stopping her." Hsi Wu scowled.

"You think it's going to take me that long to get to the airport? Don't patronize me" With that, the boy grew wings and with a whisper of the wind he was gone. Bai Tza quickly flooded the bottom floor and retrieved the pizzas. As the water was 'magical' it did not follow the properties of normal water. That being said, she was easily able to allow electricity to run. When Jade arrived back, it was to a pool party with lots of American horror films and smoothies.

"I so can't believe….WHOH! It's like all my best dreams at once; all it needs is a Moose World!" Hsi Wu chuckled.

"It was Bai Tza's idea. We were planning it all day, to make you feel better about the mission" Jade almost got teary eyed. She hugged the demon in teenage skin with all her might.

"B—Tess, you are SO awesome!"

"B—Tess?" Bai Tza mussed. Jade nodded.

"In case I ever get messed up in public, a nickname."

"Nickname…That is so SMART" She squealed on 'smart' grabbing Jade and tossing her up in the air.

"Hey, stop, Bai, Tess, hahhahahahaha" As she tossed her, Bai Tza was also tickling her. Hsi Wu grinned at the scene, before he sat down to do her homework for her.

"Race ya" Bai Tza declared suddenly as she dropped Jade in the water.

"No fair-You have gills!" Bai Tza crossed her arms for a moment. Then snapped her fingers. The water changed, a slight electric current went through it. Jade yelped. Bai Tza reached over and dunked the younger girl beneath the water. After the initial floundering, Jade realized that she could breath. She giggled. "Aright, smoothie for energy and then you are _so _on! Bai Tza giggled a Hsi Wu motioned her over.

"That shock" He whipered

"Tchang Zu" She mouthed back under pretense of helping him with a problem, not that Jade was paying much attention. He nodded.

"Good timing on his part" Bai Tza nodded. They both turned to look at the queen. For just a second, her skin turned blue and her eyes red as she slurped. The demons narrowed their eyes at the change.


End file.
